


Kids In The Dark

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Broken Noses, Bruises, Danger, Don't Talk To Strangers, Found Family, Kids in Danger, M/M, Makka getting table scraps, Podium Family, Ransom, Yuri isn't as smart as he thinks he is, beating up, missing the glue that holds them together, not everyone is kind, take out, that tracking app, this is not fluffy, this is not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Yuri has made some new friends! And he's old enough now that he doesn't need to introduce everyone he goes out with to his guardians. Things will be just fine! ...Won't they?(Mind the warnings)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 98
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atinik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinik/gifts).



> I'm making this clear right now.  
> Things will get dicey, and there will be violent. This is not a super fluffy roam down Cotton Candy Lane.  
> If you don't like that, I would recommend you not reading.

“Are you sure you're going to be okay?” Victor bit his lip as he watched Yurio putting on his shoes, reaching for his jacket.

“Yes, old man, I'm sure that I will be fine.” he huffed. “You don't need to worry about it.”

“You have your phone, right?”

“When have you ever known me to leave my phone somewhere? Isn't that part of what old people are always complaining about? That people my age are always on their phones.” he wriggled his fingers   
like he was talking about something sinister. 

“I just don't know these people you're seeing.”

“Why would you need to? They're not your friends.” Yuri shrugged, like that made perfect sense.

“I know that,” he sighed. “But you know that Yuuri likes to meet all your friends before you go out.”

“Well, Katsudon isn't here right now.” he paused at the door. “Have we heard about Mama Katsuki?”

“Yes, darling. She's doing okay.” his voice took on a different, softer tone.

“When will Katsudon be home?” there was just a hint of wistfulness there, something that made Victor smile. He'd never say it out loud, but Yuri missed Yuuri. He missed him terribly.

Victor had seen it in the way that he sighed at meal times, glancing at the empty chairs. At the way he stumbled out of bed in the mornings, pausing in the kitchen as though he was waiting for a good morning hug. And especially in the evenings, when it was time for bed. Yuri had grown used to getting a hug and a kiss, and even though he'd begrudgingly take one from Victor, they both knew that it wasn't quite the same. They had both noticed the lack of Yuuri badly. 

They'd eaten more take out, that was for sure. They'd eaten in front of the television much more often. But they both found that gathering around the table seeing that empty chair just made them miss him more. And Makka was rather happy to be getting bites of this and that, even though they both knew they really weren't supposed to.

A lot of things happened when Yuuri wasn't there to scold them about it. 

“They're moving Mama out of the hospital tomorrow, and then he'll be back as soon as she's comfortable.” Yuuri's mother had had a bad fall at the onsen, when some customer had carelessly soaked the floors. 

Mama Katsuki went to clean up, and she'd taken a sorry fall. She'd broken her collarbone and hit her head, resulting in a concussion and a grand scare for Mari and Toshiya. Of course, Yuuri had dropped everything to rush to be with her. She'd had to spend a few days in the hospital, but they later found that was a consideration of her age, rather than her being in great danger.   
Yuuri had his hands full, managing his father's fretting, his ill mother, and his own anxiety. Victor was proud with how well he'd done. And now Mama was recovering as well as could be expected. Toshiya and Mari were sure they could manage the onsen while she rested. There were the expected headaches, but she'd recover given the tincture of time.

“Oh,” Yuri shifted from one foot to the other. “Is he going to call tonight?”

“Soon,” Victor smiled. “Did you want to wait for his call?”

“No,” he shook his head sharply. “But—would you tell him I miss him? Don't tell him to hurry home or anything. If Mama Katsuki needs him, then she needs him.”

“That's very giving of you. I haven't said it, but I've been impressed this week. You haven't thrown tantrums, you've done what I've needed you to do. I know it's not the same when Yuuri isn't home, but you're managing.” he praised. “And I've told Yuuri. He's just as impressed with you as I am.”

The tips of the kid's ears went red. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes. He didn't want Victor to know how pleased he was with the praise. But there was the little smile that pulled at the corners of his lips, a smile that was rare enough that Victor wanted to burn the image in his mind.

“I'm not a little kid.” he mumbled. 

“I know,” Victor leaned on the kitchen table. “Are you sure you don't want to wait for Yuuri's call? I know he'd love to hear from you.”

“I'll text him later.” he pulled up his hood. “Bye,”

“Please be careful.” he sighed. He stood from the table and went to rinse the dishes before loading the dishwasher. For some reason, he really hadn't wanted the blond to go out tonight. He couldn't put his finger on why, exactly. There was just something nagging at the back of his mind and the bottom of his heart.

He's always careful, though, he reasoned with himself. And we do have that tracking app, if I'm really worried.

He settled down on the couch with Makkachin, ready to watch his show, or read his book, or scroll through Instagram. Instead, he laid back, his head resting on the arm of the sofa, the comforting weight of the dog laying on him. He rubbed her ears idly.

When the phone rang, he dove for it. His beloved's face came across the screen, and he accepted the call.

“Hello, my love.”

“Hey, Vitya.” his voice was tired but warm. Immediately, Victor felt more at peace. He let his head fall back again, listening to his husband breathing. “How are my boys?”

“We're fine,” he sighed. “We miss you.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm. Yurio went out for the evening. But he asked about you before he left.”

“He did?”

“He wanted to know how Mama was, and when would you be home. He said that he misses you, but if Mama needs you more, then you had better stay with her.”

“He's such a good boy.” Yuuri's voice lit up. “Will he be home soon? I wanna talk.”

“I don't think so.” Victor said carefully. “He said he'd be home by curfew.”

“Oh! Who did he go out with? Rink mates?”

“Nooo,” Victor sounded thoughtful. “He said he met them at the rink, outside. Local kids, you know?”

“Local kids? Did he bring them up to the condo before they left?” Yuuri sounded concerned.

“I said that it would be okay.” Victor cleared his throat. There was a heavy pause.

“I thought that we agreed we wanted to meet his friends before he went out.”

“We did. But he said that they were short on time, and he said it's embarrassing. And you're always saying that we can't keep him a little kid forever.”

“He used the puppy eyes on you.”

“Yes he did.” Victor agreed with a sigh. Yuri so rarely broke out the puppy eyes, so big and green and sweet. And Victor hadn't had in his heart to say no.

“You gotta be stronger than that, Vitya.” his husband sighed. “I supposed it's fine. We still have the tracker, don't we?”

“Sure,”

“And you'd use it, if you felt the need to?”

“Absolutely.”

“And you'll text me the very moment he comes in?”

“The very second,” Victor promised. 

“We can't let him think that the rules don't apply if I'm not right there.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” he made himself sound pathetic. “It's the eyes, I'm just sucker for a pretty set of eyes. How do you think you managed to charm me?”

“Alcohol,” he groaned. “I know it was the booze, don't even try.” Victor laughed, and so did Yuuri in spite of himself. 

The conversation turned then, to how Mama was doing (much better, she'd be home tomorrow), when was Yuuri coming home (in a few days, maybe less, it depended on how well Toshiya and Mari could handle the onsen and the woman's recovery), and what they would do as soon as the brunet got home (adult activities after a movie night with all three of them).

“He's still not home?” Yuuri asked.

“He said he'd be late, but before curfew. Don't fret, darling.” Victor reassured him. “Everything is fine. We have to let him be a normal kid sometimes.”

“He isn't a normal kid, though.”

“I know that.” he glanced at the time. Still an hour and a half before curfew. “It must be late there, and I'm sure you're exhausted.”

“Yeah, Vicchan, I'm tired.” he admitted. They said their soft good nights, whispered their declarations of love, their promises to text and call the next day, time permitting.

Victor hung up and stretched back out on the couch. He thought he'd just rest his eyes for a few minutes. Then he'd go and shower, and maybe finally watch his show. Makkachin was happily asleep on him by then, and he left his hand on her side, feeling the rise and fall of her breathing.

It felt like a few seconds had gone by before someone was shaking him. He gave a rather inelegant snort and startled awake.

“Yura, you're home.” he yawned, seeing the fuzzy image of his ward.

“Yeah. Why are you asleep on the couch? Go to bed like a regular person.”

“I was waiting for you.”

“Did Katusdon call?”

“Yes, and Mama is fine, and he'll be home in just a few more days. He just wants to make sure she's comfortable and his father and sister can manage without him.”

“We can't manage without him.” his shoulders drooped. He looked bothered, biting down on his lower lip. Victor sat up and rubbed his eyes, then took in the kid with a little more clarity. The confidence he carried himself with seemed a little diminished.

“Yes we can.” he said gently. “We just don't like to. I think that's the difference.” he frowned. “Didn't you have a good time.”

“It was fine. They were all fine.” his jacket was already hung up, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “They invited me out tomorrow.”

“I think I need to meet these people before you go back out.”

“Oh come on, please?” Yuri wheedled. “Don't make it weird.”

“Yuuri wasn't very happy.”

“Well, then he shouldn't have left us for so long.” the kid grumbled. Victor could only stared. Where had that come from? He had seemed to okay with it earlier in the evening. He only shrugged and patted his ward on the head, ignoring the way he scowled at him. 

“He'll be home soon enough, don't get sour now. I'm headed to bed, and I suggest you do, too. We have a busy day at the rink. And I want to vacuum and mop before Yuuri comes home so he doesn't think we're a disaster.”

“But we kind of are without him!” Yuri protested. And the kid wasn't entirely wrong, of course. But it wouldn't do to have the Japanese man come home and see evidence of just how much of a disaster they were. He'd never feel comfortable leaving them alone again, and Victor didn't like that thought. What if there was another emergency? He didn't want Yuuri to be in a place between choosing between the two of them and his family in Japan.

“Good night, Yurio!” Victor sang from his room. He heard the door closing to his ward's room and chuckled to himself. They were making it. They were fine. Everything was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri hangs out with some of the local youths. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SOME HATEFUL LANGUAGE HERE. PLEASE. BE AWARE OF THAT.
> 
> Also, if you suggested to me that Yuri get upset when some kids made fun of his dads, this chapter is for you!

Yuri had a hard time settling in that night. He told himself it was just because the night had been so exciting. Certainly not because he was missing a hug and kiss from Yuuri. Certainly not because he was missing the sight of the brunet in the kitchen, the way he'd serve dinner, the way he sprawled out on the couch to watch a show, the way he would put a towel in the dryer when Yuri was in the shower after a hard practice. 

He rolled over in bed, punched his pillow a few times. Potya gave him an indignant look and leapt off the bed, stalking off to find a calmer place to lay.

“Traitor.” he muttered after her.

He huffed and looked at the ceiling. He remembered that day last week when Yuuri's phone rang. He looked confused as he'd answered it.

“Mari, what--...” Yuri glanced at him, then stared when he saw his guardian's face go pale. Without saying much, he was walking with wide, determined steps to the bedroom. Yuri crept after him, peeking in. The older man had the phone pinned between his ear and shoulder, throwing things into a small suitcase.  
“I'll be right there.” 

“Katusdon?” he asked softly. The man startled and then looked at his ward. He got a soft look on his face and walked over, putting both hands on the kid's shoulders.

“My mother is sick in the hospital. It's serious. I have to go to Japan. Can you go and get my sweater from the drying rack in the laundry room, sweetheart?”

“Is Mama okay?”

“I don't know yet, honey. We'll hope for the best.” he squeezed his shoulders. “Please help me, Yura?”

And so Yuri had obeyed. He fetched the sweater, the water bottle, Yuuri's contacts case as he finished packing and purchasing his tickets. He fetched the water bottle, the travel pillow and blanket for his carry on. He was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead.

“I already called Victor.” he murmured. “My cab will be here in a few minutes.”

“What happened to Mama?” he insisted. Yuuri just sighed and hugged him. 

“She took a bad fall and hit her head. That's all I know right now. Try not to worry, okay?”

“But I'm worried if you're worried.” he frowned. Yuuri just gave him a steady look and slipped into his jacket.

“I'll worry less if you promise to behave for Victor and be helpful.” he wheedled.

“That's playing dirty.”

“Much like your puppy eyes?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I do not use puppy eyes!”

“Do too,” Yuuri laughed softly and folded his ward into another hug. They held onto each other for a moment. Yuuri pressed a kiss to his temple.  
“Please, Yurio? I really need you to work with me this time.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. “I'll be good for the old man. You know he's a mess without you.”

“I know. But maybe he'll be okay with you.”

He'd had to leave then, leaving the most disquieting stillness in the condo. Yuri sat on the couch, petting Potya. Victor came home and spent two days meandering around with a love sick look on his face. He eventually seemed to snap out of it.

Yuri went to the rink by himself, happy to have a little space. He'd worked on a few turns, maybe a jump or two. It was really just to have space, and a distraction from the sad look and Victor's dramatic sighs, and his own aching at missing Yuuri.

It was silly to miss him, he told himself. It wasn't his dad, after all. Not really. They hadn't even been together that long. It didn't do much to tell himself that, though.

On leaving, he had noticed some kids around his age near the entrance. They were leaning against the wall, a cloud of smoke above their heads. They were laughing and shoving each other, as only bored teenagers can. He lifted his hood, ready to walk by them like they were invisible.

“Hey!” someone called out as he walked by. He turned then, gripping the strap of his duffle bag. A girl, with smokey eyeshadow, the ends of her hair split and fried from too much straightening. She smiled a slow, lazy way. She looked like every other high school girl. She looked like none of the girls that Yuri knew.  
“You gotta light?”

“Don't smoke,” he shrugged.

“Laaaame!” one of the boys in a background baseball cap shouted. Yuri grit his teeth and took a step towards them, ready to scream. Instead, he spun around, ready to head away. He heard the scolding of the girl who ran to catch up with him.

“Hey wait!” she put her hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry, ignore Adrian. He's an asshole, you know? I'm Khristina.”

“Yuri,” he grumbled.

“Do you skate?” she eyed his bag. He was tempted to tell her no, he just liked sitting in freezing ice rinks with heavy bags for the ambiance. Instead, he gave a short nod. Otabek and Yuuri had both told him it would be nice if he made friends with some people his age.  
“Hockey?”

“Not exactly,” he muttered. She paused and squinted at him.

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you the Ice Fairy? My sister watches all of your competitions!”

“I'm the Ice Tiger.” he corrected. “And I was just leaving.”

“Wait!” she grabbed his hand and tugged him. “Come and meet my friends. They will be so impressed.” she babbled as she dragged him. Yuri stumbled along behind her, amazing that he wasn't growling, breaking out of her grasp and heading home.  
“Guys!” she cried. “Guess who this guy is?”

There were six of them altogether. The names escaped him. But Khristina explained they had come to skate for a bit and invited him to join. He shrugged and was ready to get back on the ice. It was kind of nice, really. The girls all pretended they'd fall and tried to cling to him. The boys challenged him to races. They were happy to see him try some of the jumps.

“Come out with us tonight.” Khristina had begged. He hesitated.

“My guardian would want to meet you if I did.”

“Really?” a sarcastic smirk on Adrian's face. “You gotta ask permission?”

“Shut the fuck up,” he spat. “Why would I want to hang out with you anyway? What are you gonna do, sit on the street corner and make sure gravity works?” he snorted. “You're the type of boy who peaks in high school. Enjoy it, this is obviously the best your life will ever be.”

That gained hoots and hollers from the other kids. He skated off and made his way to the benches, sat and began to undo his skates for the second time that day. It was rather extreme for some little taunting. It was just the smug look on his face.

“Yuri! Wait!” Khristina again, stumbling towards him. “Please, come out? Get permission. Don't worry about the others.”

“Why do you want me to go?”

“Because you're really cool.” she peered at him through her eyelashes. “And you're right about them. This is the greatest that they'll ever have. And you're not like that, and I'm tired of watching them horse around, and I'd rather spend the evening with you.”

He hesitated. Should he tell her about Otabek? Then again, she hadn't said she wanted to get married. She said she wanted to hang out. And a local friend would be a nice. He could see going and getting coffee with her after practice, and maybe even getting some help with his math homework. Maybe introducing her to Beka next time he came into town.

Yuri wanted that.

“Adrian will be nice. I'll make him.” she begged.

“Fine,” he sighed. “Whatever.”

“Great! Want me to walk you home?”

Once they saw them getting ready to leave, the rest of the crew decided to go with them. He waited while they undid skates, rubbed ankles, and left as a herd to the condo. He saw a few of them stare in surprise and envy at the nice building. They glanced at him and back at the building, seeming to wonder a few things.

“We'll meet you here at seven.” Khristina sang as they headed out. Yuri trudged up to the condo.

Convincing Victor to let him go hadn't taken as much as he thought it would. Victor was so lost without Yuuri, he thought, almost with pity. He had put up a small fight, but the puppy eyes won him over. And he only felt a small amount of guilt at using them when he'd told the Japanese man that he'd refrain from using them.

When he got downstairs, the whole group was waiting for them. Khristina threw herself at him in a hug. She was petite, easy enough to catch. He wondered for a second what it would be like to pair skate with her. 

“I'm so glad you came! Come on, we're gonna go to the park.”

“The park?” he repeated.

“Yeah, no one is there this time of night. No one to bug us or glare at us like we're teenagers up to no good.”

“Are we teenagers up to no good?” he asked dryly.

“You're so funny, Yuri!”

He'd stood with them in the park, gathered around a bench set back from the main path. Someone had beers in their backpack, and he held one, but didn't drink. He'd never liked alcohol like that, cheap and smelly. He preferred to steal sips of champagne or wine from Victor or Yuuri. He listened to their chatter, let it all wash over him.

“So, Yuri,” Adrian began. He cringed inwardly, but outwardly just swirled his beer can. Adrian had a cigarette dangling from his bottom lip.  
“I Googled you.”

“Okay,”

“And your guardians are a couple of faggots.”

“Don't call them that!” Yuri gripped the can. “Go fuck yourself, Adrian.”

“Oh, I bet you'd like that.” he sneered. “I bet you're just like them, aren't you? With your long hair. There's a reason they call you the Ice Fairy, isn't there?” he took a step forward. Yuri's face burned, and he wanted to retreat. But he straightened his spine, squared his shoulders.

“Why are you so interested in Victor and Yuuri, Adrian? Is it because you're hoping they'd like you?” he scoffed. “For that matter, why are you so worried about me? I can promise you that I could do much, much better than you.”

“I'm gonna pound your face in.” Adrian said casually, flicking the cigarette away. He stepped towards Yuri. What frightened him was that the boy was not visually angry. This seemed to be matter of fact for him. 

He glanced down at his sneakers, pristine white. He instantly knew that they were expensive and prized. He stared straight into Adrian's eyes, small and bloodshot, black and mean. He upended the beer, hearing it pour onto those shoes.

“You're asking for it now, queer!” he swung. Yuri dodged. He was quicker than Adrian, and gave him a swift kick in the knee. The boy howled as he went down, clutching the joint. Yuri scoffed. It hurt, sure, but he hadn't done it hard enough or in the right spot to do any permanent damage.

Yuri turned and started walking home, hands in his pockets. The others were crowding around Adrian, and none of them seemd to realize that he'd left. But it wasn't long before he heard foot steps running behind him. He turned, fists balled, ready for a fight.

But it was only Khristina, with her make up running down her face. She grabbed his elbow.

“Let me give you my number.”

“I don't think that's a good idea.”

“We won't hang out with them. Please?” she held her hand out. He sighed and handed her his phone. She punched in a number, and he sent her a quick text, just the letter 'K'. 

“Good night, Khristina.”

“Let me walk you home.”

“I think Adrian needs more help than I do.” he headed off, leaving her alone in the dark park, standing there under the street lights, with the black tracks of mascara running down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to go home, sit with Katsudon alone in the kitchen and tell him the whole sordid tale.

But of course that wasn't to be. There was only Victor, asleep on the couch. He crept over and shook his guardian awake. And now he was alone, in his own bed. He wanted desperately to call Yuuri, to tell him everything that had happened.

He knew that he'd be scolded. He shouldn't have kicked the kid, poured beer on him. He should have left the situation as soon as he felt uncomfortable. But instead, he had escalated and risen to bait. He snorted to himself, these were some of Yuuri's words coming back to haunt him. Who knew that these were the things that would sink in?

He rolled over again, staring at the window. Whatever Yuuri was doing was probably important. And he wouldn't want to be pestered by Yuri. Not for something this petty. He curled into a ball and willed himself to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a business dinner, and there's a call that Yuri didn't expect.

The kids weren't at the rink the next day. Which was just a well, really. Yuri didn't think he wanted to face them again. He and Victor made it through the day, and if it hadn't been for the glaring deficit of Yuuri not being home, it could have almost been normal. 

“I have a business dinner tonight.” Victor announced when they got home. “I couldn't be more disappointed. I had hoped that Yuuri would be home by now. I can cancel, if you'd like?”

“No, you should go. I'm not a baby. There's enough for me to make supper.” he shrugged.

“Yes, but I don't like leaving you.”

“I'm not a little kid, old man. I can manage things just fine.”

“I know.” he gave Yuri a small smile. “But you'll always be our little boy.”

“You're sick,” he rolled his eyes. “Go shower so you can call Katsudon and sop at him how much you love him and miss him.”

“Well, if you say so!” he went to their bathroom, and Yuri heard the water start. He logged onto his laptop, did a few assignments, and was perusing the fridge when his guardian came out, dressed in a nice button down and slacks.  
“Yuuri said you can have the last of the chocolate cake in the freezer he'd been saving.”

“Is that a bribe?”

“I think he just misses you.” he leaned against the wall, watching his ward fish out the cake and set it out to thaw.  
“Besides, maybe he wants th room because he's going to bring us back something even better.” Yurio perked up at that. Maybe Yuuri would find the time to stop and bring some the packaged taiyaki with the sweet filling.

“That would be good.” he paused and eyed Victor. “Did he say when he was coming back?”

“Tomorrow or the day after, maybe. He's hoping. Mama is doing well, and Mari and Toshiya are managing her and the onsen, so Yuuri feels confident he can come home soon. He said he loves you and misses you.”

Yuri just hummed and poured himself a glass of milk. Victor gathered his jacket and keys, touseled his hair and ignored the glare he got in return. With a wave, he was gone, and Yuri was alone in the condo with the pets. He stared into the emptiness with a sigh. 

He should get supper around. He should eat before he dove into the cake, especially because it was still mainly frozen. He and Katsudon both preferred their cake nice and cold, although not too hard to even get the fork through. 

His phone chimed and he snatched it, hoping for Beka or maybe Katsudon, even Victor. Even Mila would have been nice. They often exchanged insults over text. But instead, Khristina's name was on the screen.

Khristina: I want to see you tonight.  
Yuri: I don't think I can.  
Khristina: Can you try?

Yuri thought about it for a second. He didn't want to go back out with them. The thought made him feel slightly nauseated. And it wasn't really Khristina's fault, she was nice enough. He got the feeling that she was trying to bark up the wrong tree, though. Maybe he should go down there and tell him that he wasn't comfortable last night. Maybe he should tell her that he didn't think they should hang out again. 

It wouldn't be easy to find a nice way to say that. It wouldn't be fun, and it was probably going to upset her. But he'd rather her understand how he felt now rather than later when she thought maybe they had a chance. Or maybe she'd understand entirely and they'd be great friends. Without the rest of them around calling the old man and Katsudon nasty names. 

Yuri: Yeah, for a little bit.  
Khristina: I'll be there in like, ten minutes. Text you when I'm there.

He went and put sneakers on. Didn't bother to change out of sweat pants into jeans. No point. It wouldn't be long. He scratched Makka behind her ears as his phone buzzed. He didn't bother to lock the door or take the phone. Yuri didn't even grab his hoodie, it wasn't that cold out and they wouldn't be that long.

Down on the sidewalk, it wasn't Khristina. She was nowhere to be found. Yuri paused looking around before hissing to himself. She must have thought she was playing a great game with him. He scowled at the dark across the street, sure they were hiding there to point and laugh at him. He turned to head back inside.

“Where are you going?” chills went down his spine. His hand wilted to his side as he looked around him, eyes wide.  
“Didn't you want to meet with Khristina?”

“You are not Khristina.” he murmured. A figure walked towards him. He gasped, then bit down on his lip. Of course it was Adrian. Of course he remembered where he lived. And he wasn't alone. Two other young men around their age were behind him, leering.

“Nope, I'm not.” Adrian was holding, of all things, a baseball bat. He was walking fine, which didn't give Yuri any satisfaction. But he was wearing a new pair of shoes. 

“How'd you text me?”

“It isn't that hard to spoof a number, dumbass.” Adrian sneered. Yuri sucked in a breath. He could run up to the condo and lock the door. Call the police if they didn't leave. Or he could stay and try and fight. But three against one wasn't a fair fight, especially when one of them had a bat. And he might be stubborn, but he was no fool.

He turned to head back inside and run. But apparently he'd been taking too long to think, because the two goons behind Adrian lunged, grabbed him and hauled him towards them. Yuri kicked and thrust out his fists. He flailed, and he was getting ready to scream when Adrian's hand, heavy and salty, was clamped to his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up.” he hissed. “You're gonna need to shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say. Do you understand me.”

He could bite him. But maybe, just maybe, he wanted to scare Yuri. And if he pissed him off, he really would hurt him. He swallowed hard and gave one short nod. The hand fell away from his face, and Adrian seemed amused at the dark look on Yuri's face.

“Now, you could scream. And someone would come. Help you out, maybe. That would be a good plan, probably.” he drawled, sounding fake thoughtful.   
“But they wouldn't get here before I bashed your fucking knees out with this bat, would they? And then you'd never, ever skate again.”

His blood turned icy. Yuri's eyes went wide, and he could only stare. He regretted now leaving the phone upstairs, not grabbing his knees to at least punch someone with them in his fists. But at least he wasn't exactly quivering, so he had that going for him. He eyed, instead, the bat in Adrian's hand.

To never skate again... a nightmare. 

The boy hefted the bat in his hands, took a swinging position, lifted the thing over his shoulder. Yuri whimpered then.

“Don't!” he shouted. The boy just laughed.

“Three strikes, and you'll be out. You only have the two knees, but you do have that pretty face, don't you?” he reached out, caressed Yuri's face. He cringed, feeling his skin crawl and burn where he'd been touched. He tried to squirm out of the grip holding him, but the boys were so much better than him. Their hands bit into his arms, and he wondered at the bruises he'd have. How would he ever explain this to Victor?  
“Would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face. But, I suppose you ruin it enough yourself with that mouth of yours, don't you?”

“D-don't,” he stammered.

“Close your eyes so it'll be a surprise.” Adrian took the pose again and made to swing. Yuri was ashamed of the whine that left his throat.

“Holy shit, he thinks you're really gonna do it!” the boy holding Yuri's left arm guffawed. His eyes flew open and he looked at them, relief and outrage blooming in his chest to creep through the rest of his body.

“Shut the fuck up,” Adrian spat. He was looking at Yuri thoughtfully, in a calculating way that the blond was fairly certain he didn't like. He tried to break the grip from the other boy, race for the door and get inside. If he could get in and lock the doors....  
“I have another idea.”

“Adrian?”

“Those queers that live with him got money. You see this place?” he gestured with the bat. “You see his shoes? His coat? There's money.”

“What do you want to do? Go up to his joint and have him get the money?”

“No,” Adrian tilted his head. “I think we should make him suffer, the way he made me suffer.”

“Wait, Adrian, you didn't say anything about this. You just said we'd scare him a little.” the boy in the black beanie looked squeamish. “I think we should go before someone sees us.”

“You're right.” Adrian shrugged. “So we're taking him somewhere that no one will know will see us.”

“Adrian!” Beanie Boy hissed. “That's illegal.”

“Oh, pipe down Leonid. That has never stopped you from doing a damn thing before. And he'll come without a fuss. Won't he, Yuri?” he gave Yuri a sickly sweet smile, the bat swinging at his side idly. Yuri just nodded once.

He walked with them, silently away from the condo. This was a bad idea, and he knew that. You should never, ever go to a second location with someone. His stomach dropped as he saw the car, a broken down little thing.

“Get in,” the boy without the beanie pointed to the backseat. He squirmed his way inside, pressed tight against the window. If only he had his cell phone, he thought. They could have used that tracking app he hated so much.

Beanie boy got in next to him, and seemed happy enough to give Yuri space, which was just as well. He already felt claustraophobic in the car. Not beanie boy kept looking back, leering at Yuri. Adrian was driving.

Yuri glued his forehead to the window, trying to memorizing what turns they were taking, and where they were headed. Surely that would help him. Certainly he could figure something out. When the car slowed for a stop sign, he reached for the knob. Just roll and run. There were some houses, if he ran and pounded on the door, then maybe...

The door was locked.

“You don't think I would let you go that easily? Come on, use your brain.” Adrian snorted. “It's obvious they picked you for your looks instead of your brain, isn't it?”

Yuri didn't respond, the earlier comment about his mouth ruining things echoing for him. He curled tighter into himself, ducking down in the car. It wasn't too long until the car pulled into a parking lot, stopped.

“Get him out.” Adrian demanded, reaching again for his bat. “And he'll go nicely without a fuss.”

Yuri obeyed, letting Beanie boy, Leonid, help him out of the car. The shop they were in front of was obviously shut for the night. The other boy had an uncomfortable look on his face.

“We can't use my dad's bookstore.”

“Be quiet!” he spat. “Open the back door.” Non beanie kid groaned and pulled a key from his pants, unlocking the door.  
“Here's the plan. We text the homos, tell them we have the Ice Fairy, demand the money, no cops. Get the money, give him up, and no one is the wiser.” 

It was a terrible plan. Even if Victor came rushing over, he'd still be able to identify them. They were going to get arrested. But they were young and dumb, and Adrian was angry. He remained quiet, followed them into the shop, where non beanie rushed them to a small staff room, flicked on the light and shoved Yuri into a seat. 

“Adrian, I don't know about this.” Leonid swallowed audibly.

“Shut up!” he lifted the bat. “I'm not afraid to beat your face in either.” the other boys eyed each other, and Yuri with something like regret and pity. A chill went down his spine.  
“Now,” he held out his phone. “Call one of those men you live with.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets a disturbing phone call.

Victor left his dinner early. These things were never as fun without Yuuri. And when he explained that he'd left his ward home alone, his hosts understood. He'd come home and stuck his key in the lock, but as he pressed it in, he realized he didn't have to turn it.

“That kid,” he groaned. Likely he'd gotten the mail and hadn't locked it behind him. How many times have Yuuri asked him to do that? Especially when he was home alone. Ah well, he mused, kids will be kids. No harm done.

He hung his coat and slipped out of his shoes. The TV wasn't on, which was unusual. Maybe he was doing homework, he thought. But a peek into the living room showed no Yuri sitting in front of the coffee table. He saw his cell phone sitting on the kitchen table, along with the chocolate cake he'd pulled out, long since thawed. 

Strange, Yura was like his Yuuri. They liked the cake cold. And there weren't any dirty dishes from supper in the sink. What exactly was happening? Maybe he'd just stepped out to walk Makka. But as he walked further in, Makka came trotting out from where she'd been sleeping.

Where was that boy? What was going on? An uneasy feeling bloomed at the base of his spine. He couldn't even call the boy, his phone was obviously here. He bit his lip and sat at the kitchen table, looking at the cake. He drummed his fingers as he tried to think.

“Yura?” Victor was frowning when he answered his phone. “What is it?” 

“I have been told to tell you that they are demanding thirty thousand American.” he tried to keep his voice steady.

“Very funny,” he huffed. “Interrupting my dinner this way. That's not cute. I thought you knew better than that.”

“They told me they would not hurt me if you delivered the money.” Victor paused, heard the tightness in the voice. There was almost a tremble there.  
“They told me that you have fifteen hours to do this.”

“Yuri Nikolai,” Victor's voice was hard and icy. “Where are you?”

“I am not at liberty to say. As of right now, I am not hurt. But if you don't do what you're told, I will be hurt.” Yuri gasped, and there was a slamming sound.

“Who are you with?” he demanded.

“I am not at liberty to say.”

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“I am fine. They want their thirty thousand in small bills. They said that—that I will call you again in two hours to check up.”

“Don't hang up!” Victor cried out, pushing his bangs back. But the line went dead, and of course the number was blocked.

“We should have told him not to call the police.” Leonid looked uneasy back at the bookshop. The third boy was pacing back and forth, casting dark looks at Adrian. Adrian, to his credit, only grinned and shrugged.

“He wouldn't call the police. What are they gonna do? We weren't on very long, and the number was blocked. Besides, he wouldn't want to risk anything bad to happen to his Ice Fairy.” he sneered at Yuri. The blond folded his arms on the table and put his head down. None of the other boys had anything else to say about it.

Adrian sat in another chair. He leaned back on two legs, smirking at Yuri. He spun the bat around in his palms, just smiling He should have been able to say a snarky remark, but there was nothing in him. He just stayed quiet and still at the table.

I didn't even get to talk to Yuuri again, he thought. The thought made him shudder. He never got to tell his guardian that he loved him one more time. Get one more hug and kiss good night. Just one more. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

Calm down, he thought himself. They're not going to kill you if you can just stay calm. Just be steady. He inhaled through his nose and blew out quietly through his mouth, the way Yuuri had taught him. It did help, a little bit.

“I don't like this.” perhaps twenty minutes had gone by. The third boy put his palms on the table. “If we take him home now, then maybe they'll forget the whole thing and not call the police on us.”

“If you wanna go, there's the door.” Adrian gestured grandly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, slipping it between his lips. The lighter flicked a few times, and Adrian loudly exhaled.  
“But like hell you're getting a single dime of that money.”

“You idiot,” Leonid shook his head. “What makes you think that we're actually going to get any money?”

“Because that queer will pay out the nose for this little fuck.” he flicked the lit cigarette at Yuri, laughing when he scrambled away to avoid getting burned. Yuri just scuffed it out, refusing to say anything to him.  
“I bet they adopted him just to fuck him.”

“You're sick,” Yuri whispered. “You're seriously sick. I knew you were pathetic and I knew that your life wasn't going to amount to much. I knew you would end up in jail one way or another. But I didn't know that you were this sick.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Adrian rose sharply. He stalked around the table, put both hands on Yuri's chair and yanked it out with a harsh motion. Yuri bit his lip and raised his eyes. He stared into Adrian's brown ones, so different from Yuuri's. Yuuri was warm brown, flecked with gold. This boy was coal darkness and bitter coffee.

“Make me,” it was the wrong thing to say, and he knew that before he even said it. But he just couldn't help himself. He was proud of himself for not crying out as the back of Adrian's hand, smelling like nicotine smacked against his cheekbone. He did wince though.

“That gonna shut you up?” he snarled. He threw the cell phone down. “Call that faggot again.”

“Yura, is that you?” Victor's voice was so worried, so full of pain. It made Yuri wanna cry. He only swallowed and tried to sit up straight in the chair.  
“Where are you, darling, are you still okay?”

“I have been instructed to tell you that my safety hinges on the money. It is to be dropped in a paper sack at the following address.” he rattled off the address of the book store. A rather stupid idea, actually, but Yuri wasn't going to give his tormentors any tip.   
“If they suspect any police, they will kill me. If the money isn't there in an hour, they will kill me.”

“I thought they said I had 12 hours.”

“They have decided that you have had enough time. Also they find me very annoying.” Victor would have laughed if they were in any other situation. Yuri got the feeling he was trying to stall them for some reason, although he wasn't sure why. He was willing to play along, though.

“So thirty thousand American? In a brown paper bag?”

“And no police,” Yuri clutched the phone. “I... Vitya...” it was the first time he had let it show how very upset he was. Victor wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him. “Vitya, I want to go home.”

“You will. You will, I'm coming with the money.” he said soothingly. “Don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine. I will see you in two hours, just as they have asked. And then you will come right home to me.”

“Get off the phone, asswipe.” Adrian demanded.

“Don't worry, baby. Just hang up. I will be there soon.” Vitya promised. Yuri hung up and handed the phone back, hoping they wouldn't notice the way his hands were trembling. He looked up at Adrian, and in a second the hand was across his mouth again, and he tasted copper.

“You said too much,” Adrian snarled. He was breathing fasther, and Yuri realized he was beginning to have second thoughts.  
“I changed my mind.”

“We're just letting him go?” Leonid looked relieved. “I bet the man would give us the money anyway, he'd be so relieved.”

Adrian shook his head.

“We can't let him go now. He knows too much. You know that.” the air suddenly became thick in the room. He was spinning his bat in his hands again, but this time without the devil-may-care way as before. This was contemplative and serious.  
“He'll tell. And I am not gonna have my life ruined by someone like him.” he turned to Yuri then, taking slow, even steps.

“Don't,” Yuri shook his head.

“Grab his arms.”

“I am not doing that!” Leonid stepped forward.

“Oh, you want me to get you, too? I can do that! I can bash your fucking skull in just as easily as I can his.”

“This has gone too far. Let him go.” the third boy made for the doorway. Adrian gripped his shoulder and nearly threw him towards the table.

“I love you like a brother, but I'll fucking beat you to death before I let you and the fairy ruin my life.” Yuri had climbed out of the chair and scrambled into a corner, trying to hide behind the fridge. But the room wasn't very big, and Adrian came towards him with the bat. He managed to dodge around the taller boy and try for the door. He heard the whoosh and felt the rush of air as the bat swung towards his back.

Adrian reached out, grabbed the back of his neck as he reached for the door knob. He was hurled towards the floor. Adrian menaced above him. He stared down at him. Adrian walked forward.

“Just give it up, dude.” Leonid begged. But Adrian didn't seem to hear. He walked up Yuri's body, catching his legs between his feet. Yuri struggled and tried to sit up, only to be kicked down with a toe to his chest.

“Get away from him!” the third boy screamed. But Adrian lifted the bat high above his head. Yuri closed his eyes tight, his hands up as a sheild.

And the swing never came. The door opened, and suddenly there were people everywhere. Police shouting, the clinking of handcuffs, someone pulling him off the floor, pressing gauze to his bloody lip. He was hustled out of the bookshop, tucked into the officer's side. There were cars and police lights everywhere. He squinted into the crowd.

“Yuri,”

“Vitya, Vitya, Vitya,” he broke away from the cop and straight to his guardian. Victor crushed him to his chest, ignoring the blood that got on his shirt. It was covered in tears just a few moments later.   
His cheek rested on Yuri's head.

“Baby...” he swayed, rocking them back and forth. 

“I want Yuuri,” he whimpered out as he pulled back. Victor cupped his face, thumbed away a few tears. He smoothed his hair back and nodded.

“I called him, he'll be home in the morning.”

It was a long night at the police station. Yuri gave his statement, feeling drained and empty. He wanted his phone. He wanted to call Otabek. He wanted to lay in his bed with Potya. But most of all, he wanted Yuuri.

It was nearly dawn by the time Victor was able to take him home. The police said they'd call later if they needed anythign else. The car ride home was silent, and they both dragged themselves to the condo. Victor said he was too keyed up to sleep, and Yuri didn't want to sleep in his own bed after all. He curled on the couch, staring at the TV, but sleep did not come.

Victor sat in a chair, continually glancing at him. His lip hurt, but at least he hadn't needed stitches. He knew his face was going to be swollen and bruised. He could take an ibuprofen, but he wanted to be awake and alert when his Yuuri came in.

And he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, hands were gently carding through his hair, tracing down his face. His eyelids dragged open, painful and scratchy. Kneeling there was Katsudon. He had dark marks under his eyes, which were red rimmed, his hair a mess.

He squeaked, immediately making grabby hands. Yuuri hugged him, careful of his sore face. He cradled the back of his head as they held onto each other for a moment.

“You're home.” Yuri breathed.

“You're home.” Katusdon corrected gently. “And baby, you look tired to death. Come on, time for bed.” it was full morning now, but they didn't care. Yuri expected to be walked to his room, and maybe Yuuri would sit with him for awhile. Instead, he was lead into the master bedroom. Shoes and jeans were shucked off. Yuuri climbed in first.  
“I'm not ready to not have you near me. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” he climbed into bed next to his guardian, curling into him.

“It was the scariest phone call of my life.” Yuuri whispered, when his ward's son was resting on his chest. “I thought I'd lost you.”

“I'm sorry you had to leave Mama.”

“Mama wanted me to come.” he squeezed Yuri. “I just thought that I'd be too late.”

“I was scared you didn't know how much I love you.” Yuri blurted. “I was scared I didn't tell you enough. If I never saw you, you wouldn't know.”

“Sweetheart...” his voice, so sweet and soft. “I always know. You show me every day, even if it isn't in words. I always know.” he nuzzled him in close.   
“Sleep now, you're safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday, my kids and I picked out a puppy! 
> 
> I hope this was nice and angsty for you. As always, drop me a prompt, and I will do what I can!


End file.
